


First Time

by RogerTaylorCanRawMe



Series: Queen One-Shots [25]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, First Time, Virgin Reader, it's pretty vanilla, late 80's or early 90's roger, soft roger being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorCanRawMe/pseuds/RogerTaylorCanRawMe
Summary: You always wanted Roger to be your first, but after it's over, you start to struggle with what you've just done.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm so inactive. My cat died and then I got two new kittens (Freddie and Delilah), so I've been a little busy. Anyway, enjoy this steaming pile of garbage! Thanks for reading!

Toes at the threshold, basket in hand, the heavens opened, dumping an almighty deluge on to the street. It came on so suddenly that Roger's clothes were drenched before he realised. When he did, his bright, eye-crinkling smile sank. Stood in his driveway, he flung out his arms in resignation.  
"I told you it was supposed to rain today."  
"Yeah, well, Mr Fish isn't known for his accuracy, is he?" Roger sighed, slipping past you.  
Your gaze darted between Roger, who was shrugging off his shirt in the hall, and the downpour outside. Nerves clawed at your insides, but you maintained your wide eyes and perky tone. "It's not all bad. We could just stay inside."  
Maybe it was too soon. The pair of you were used to going on dates where one could leave the other at will. Dinner. The theatre. That one swanky bar in town he liked.  
But you were in his house. And the silence between you grew more and more awkward.  
"I made sandwiches and everything," he frowned, clutching the sopping cotton shirt.  
Your voice wavered. "We could eat them here." Your legs threatened to give out as you made your way to him. His skin was back to being soft under your touch - your last meeting ended with giddy protests about how much his five o'clock shadow tickled when he nuzzled at your neck. Your brain lingered on that thought too long. Maybe you preferred his stubble after all? Before you became too distracted, you snapped back to reality. A sulky Roger pressed against you, staring down at you with a darkened gaze.  
"What's so special about the park, anyway?"  
Roger opened his lips to speak.  
You knew it would be something along the lines of soaking up the sun or drinking nice wine. But you didn't give him a chance. You sent him stumbling backwards against the wall. Your mouth on his. It quelled your raging nerves, replacing them with a welcome swell of courage. Until, once again, the realisation hit.  
Roger's cheeks couldn't have flushed brighter if they tried. His mouth hung open long after you pulled away, as his mind scrambled to assess the situation.  
"Can't do that at the park," you remarked, taking a step back.  
Roger thwarted your retreat, pulling you back into him by the fabric of your dress. "When did you get so brave?" He whispered, hovering out of reach.  
If you couldn't kiss him again, you were going to at least hide your face as another giddy wave struck you. His neck was the perfect spot.  
"Not that brave?" Roger laughed, squeezing you closer.  
You grinned against his warm, sodden skin. "It's just you, you big distraction."  
"Sight of me shirtless got you all hot and bothered?" Roger quizzed, swaying with you in his arms.  
"Maybe."  
"Dread to think what you're gonna be like when we… when you're ready. Of course. I'm sure it'll be-"  
"Fine, Roger," you began halting him. Fully removed from his neck, you peered up at him, reassuringly. "It'll be fine."  
Roger swept a stray strand of hair off your forehead. His eyes seemed to mist over just thinking about what lay ahead of you both. "I don't want it to be fine, though." He inched dangerously close to you again. So close you could hear his breathing become jagged, falling over your mouth. "I want it to be perfect."  
The sound of his voice. Those words. Having him so close and all to yourself with no one else around. That feeling shot lightning bolts through your anxious stomach and forced a soft groan from you. You kept your eyes on his, watching as the fine lines around them grew.  
He loved having that effect on you; relished it from the second he met you. But this was different. "I think you'd like that too."  
"Now?" You couldn't hide it. The crack in your voice. Or the way you begged him, looking up through your lashes.

* * *

  
Racing up the stairs like a pair of excited teenagers, you and Roger crashed down into the heap of soft sheets on his bed. In one swift movement, you turned, straddling him. All he could do was hopelessly drum his fingertips against your thighs and flash you a coy smile.  
Like a sheepish kitten, you bowed your head, allowing your hair to shield your face as you grinned. You drew your nails over Roger's belly, edging closer to his jeans. And then, you looked up.  
Roger's breathing stalled, waiting for you to make your next move.  
"I'm so nervous," you giggled, breaking the silence between you. The expression you wore made your eyes screw closed and your cheeks puff out. Delirious happiness. A glorious sight, if you asked Roger.  
He couldn't resist. Moving on top of you, he planted a hand above your shoulder to steady himself. "Let me do all the work, ok? You just relax and try to enjoy it," he reassured, placing a gentle kiss to your nose.  
"Ok," you responded, running your fingers through his hair.  
Roger flashed you a knowing look, shimmying down the bed. He settled between your thighs and grasped at their undersides. Pressing kisses against the sensitive skin close to your knee. He kept his eyes trained on you, for any reaction he could find as he worked his way towards your core.  
But instinct kicked in, burning away all your inhibitions. Parting your thighs even further, your hips jerked, urging him closer to where you wanted him.  
Roger's hand trailed around your thigh, stopping just short of the seam of your underwear. With one finger, he pulled them aside, spying what was underneath from the corner of his eye. He dragged his thumb over your folds, spreading your glistening sweetness over your slit.  
You found it difficult to keep quiet as Roger's efforts quickened, burying the side of your face against the pillow. A low groan escaped you when he continued stroking you with his thumb. Finally, he tugged off your panties. It left you exposed. The air in the room fell cold against your skin, reminding you of the nerves burbling away inside your gut.  
But Roger's mouth soon seized your attention again. The flat of his tongue lapped a slow, lazy stroke along your core. The warmth of him felt delicious as a blanket of heat spread across your lower half, soothingly building in intensity until your abdomen tied itself in knots. The muscles in your thighs pulled taught, making them shake. Roger's tongue weaved through your folds with deft swiftness, all the while gazing up at you, admiring you.  
He sensed the way his actions took hold of you. Everything from the way your eyes screwed shut, to your sweaty palms clawing at the sheets. Especially how your hips rose and fell, grinding against his face in time to the movements of his tongue. He chuckled at how fast he managed to put you at ease and make you come undone. But it was time to up the ante. He brushed the tip of his finger against your tight, slick entrance, gauging the way it pulsed and quivered.  
Your hips squirmed at the sensation, as you whined with need.  
Roger's tongue slowed as he gingerly eased it inside you. Looking up, he smirked against your skin, seeing your mouth drop open and then your broad, content smile. He added another and set about a tentative rhythm.  
"Oh god," you hissed, feeling his finger gather momentum inside you.  
His mouth. Where was his mouth?  
You let go of the damp sheets, your sweaty palms tugged at Roger's hair. You guided him back.  
The shock of your life came.  
Roger's tongue flicked across your clit. Quick, deliberate flicks.  
Your moan escalated. Your senses heightened. Everything he did, you felt tenfold. Everything. The sound of his fingers fucking you. The focused look in Roger's eye. The cold air in the room pricking against your sweat-soaked chest. Writhing and squirming took so much energy. Even breathing was difficult.  
The tension became too much.  
When your eyes opened again, your chest still heaved. Roger loomed over you. His cheeks flushed, and his chin glistened.  
"Are you ok, darling?" Roger asked, concern cutting through his tone.  
"I think so," you sighed. Reaching down between your bodies, you began pulling up your dress. But Roger quickly stopped you.  
"I've got you," he reassured, slipping his hands underneath it to pull it up. He flung it into a pile on the floor.  
Desperate to get out of all your clothes, you quickly undid your bra, throwing it beside your dress.  
Roger, still in his jeans, watched, open-mouthed as you lay naked underneath him. "Are you sure you want this?"  
Still breathless, all you could do was nod with as much enthusiasm as you could muster.  
Roger beamed, fumbling with his belt, and then his jeans, leaving just his underwear behind. Then he settled beside you.  
As Roger stroked your hair and peppered kisses over your temple, you couldn't ignore how prominent the outline of his cock was, gazing down at it. Curiosity got the better of you. You reached down and ran your hand over his length. Nerves seeped their way through you again as you marvelled at it. Just able to get your hand around it, your mind wandered to how exactly you were going to stretch yourself around it. How would it feel? Would it hurt? You turned your head to Roger, locking your lips with his in search of some reassurance in the form of lazy little kisses. Unwittingly, you continued to stroke his cock through his boxers.  
Roger sighed against your lips. Then he pulled away. "You're gonna get me off before I've even…"  
You giggled, pressing your nose against his. "Sorry."  
"That's alright, darling," Roger groaned, rolling on top of you. He buried his face against your neck, lavishing the sensitive skin with wet, drawn-out kisses while pushing his hips ever so slightly against your own.  
His cock pressed against your stomach so deliciously that you couldn't help but match his movements. Instinctive need filled you again. Legs snaking around his waist. Fingernails digging into his neck.  
"You're keen, darling," Roger chuckled, easing back.  
You crossed your arms over your chest, lying there fully exposed to him.  
"I know you're nervous darling," Roger smirked, looping his fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers. "Try to relax." he pulled them down around his hips.  
Now uncovered, his cock looked even more intimidating. Thick, veined and sitting against your stomach, you swore it stretched up to your belly button. You kept your eyes fixed on it as Roger moved back, drawing his swollen tip over your pussy, coating it in your juices.  
"If it hurts or gets too much, tell me," he continued, teasing you with his cock. Finally, he lined himself up with your entrance. "You ready?"  
You nodded, trying to brace yourself by grasping at your breasts. Then you closed your eyes. Waiting.  
In one frustrating and painstaking movement, Roger filled you. While you felt like you were about to burst, Roger gave a satisfied purr. "Does that feel ok?"  
You opened your eyes, chuckling through your nervous haze. "It's huge."  
Roger leaned over you again, his breath caressing your lips. "Want me to keep going?"  
"Yeah," you sighed, pressing your nails into his biceps.  
Roger popped a kiss to the tip of your nose and began a tortuous rhythm. The slow drag away, leaving you empty and needy. The quick snap into you, making you gasp and mewl. It felt divine, his weight shifting over you, cocooning you. You kept your eyes closed tight, face nestled against his collarbone. All you could focus on was the feeling of him stretching you out around every inch of his cock, more and more with every careful thrust. Every single time, Roger's cock brushed against just the right spot inside you. And every single time, the pressure in your gut built.  
"God, you feel so good, darling," Roger groaned against your neck.  
"You can go faster if you want," you sighed, the desperation bubbling to the surface.  
"Yeah?" Roger asked, breaking into your line of vision. "I'm not hurting you?"  
"You could never hurt me," you reassured. "Go for it."  
It was all the encouragement Roger needed. He moved back on to his haunches and grabbed your hips. Then he let loose.  
Your eyes shot open as Roger pounded into you. Having your hips elevated to meet his harsh thrusts made the feeling so much more intense. You couldn't contain all the desperate, incoherent moans and curses, meeting the obscene sound of his flesh slapping against your own; not to mention the bed frame thudding away against the wall. Your head rolled back, spying the metal slats above your head. One hand reached to grab on to it, stretching yourself out for him.  
"That's my gorgeous girl," Roger hissed, marvelling at you.  
His words - his assessment - of you spurred you on. It made you brave. You needed more than just his cock. Your free hand reached down between your legs, fingers delving between your folds to circling your clit.  
"That's it," Roger coaxed, "play with yourself for me."  
It was precisely what you needed. Each feverish circle lined up with Roger's increasingly jagged pace, and the curses just kept tumbling from your mouth.  
"Make yourself feel good for me," Roger sighed.  
You could feel yourself start to come undone underneath him. The familiar feeling of your thighs shaking and the burning in your core told you everything.  
"Fuck. Keep going, darling, I want to feel you come on my cock. Come on, let it go, baby…"  
You took one final look at Roger. The dull sheen on his skin. His head tilted back, completely lost in how amazing you felt. Succumbing to his own high.  
Dragging you with him.

* * *

  
The soft sound of sheets rustling and a soft groan stopped you in your tracks. You hadn't even reached the hallway in your quest to find his bathroom. The shock caused your arm to find its way across your chest. It was stupid. He had already seen you naked. But you couldn't fight instinct. You relished the little protection it gave you.  
"Where are you going?" A sleepy voice whined.  
You turned to face him.  
Propped up on his elbows, peering at you over the narrow rims of his glasses, Roger silently begged you to come back to bed.  
But the nerves returned almost as soon as Roger finished and his eyes closed. Leaving you to fester in your own filth and wrestle with your doubts for an hour. Until you couldn't take any more. You needed to be alone. You needed it. "I'm just going to clean myself up, I'll be back in a minute."  
Roger's expression lifted. His cheeks swelled as the corners of his mouth curved up. He closed his eyes and nodded. "Ok, darling. Toilet's at the end of the hall. There's a linen cupboard just behind the door with lots of fresh towels. Use whatever you like. I'll grab a shirt for you."  
"Thanks."  
In a flash, you scrambled down the hall, following beams of light that caught tiny specks of dust in the air, all the way to the bathroom. You closed the door with such desperation that it threatened to fall off its hinges. But, now, alone, you could get your bearings. You looked to your right at the linen cupboard as you slipped down on to the cold tiled floor. Your eyes worked overtime, processing your surroundings. Everything in its right place. Bright, sparkling white everywhere. And the scent of Roger's aftershave. The neat, pristine room overwhelmed you. The worst part about it was that you knew it was stupid. Sitting on the floor, shaking your head. It was only a room. Your back was turned on the difficult stuff for now. The hardest part was finally over.  
The shower called out to you. Seeing your reflection in the cubicle door, your skin crawled. Roger was all over you.  
A series of sharp strikes to the door almost knocked your heart from your chest.  
"Darling?" Roger purred. "I got a t-shirt for you."  
You edged around to crack the door open, looking up at Roger. Reaching out for the shirt in his hand. But he took it back, out of your grasp.  
His lower lip jutted out as he realised the state you had managed to work yourself into. He still asked the question, leaning down, getting on your level. "Is everything alright?"  
His touch was such a comfort, you wondered why you felt so guilty and panicked. As he ran his fingers through your hair, you couldn't help but keen against his hand. "I don't know," you sighed, closing your eyes. "I was going to shower."  
"You look pale," Roger continued. He drew his thumb over your cold, clammy cheek, assessing everything and noting it in his head. It only kicked his mind into overdrive, and the words came pouring out. "How about I run you a bath?"  
Opening your mouth to reply, he didn't give you a second to respond.  
"Was earlier too much?"  
"Ro-"  
"Do you need a bit of time on your own?"  
You managed his name, this time. But he still wittered on.  
"You seem really shaken. I'm going to run you a bath. You don't like you could stand up in the shower; it might help you relax."  
"Roger!"  
That grabbed his attention.  
"A bath would be lovely."  
Before you knew it, you found yourself perched on the edge of the grand, white bathtub. No sooner had you agreed to this, but Roger had swaddled you in a soft, fluffy bathrobe and got to work, pouring all sorts of potions through the stream of steaming hot water. You watched, pulling the collar of the robe around your nose to catch his scent, as Roger swished his hand through the foamy waves, making them lap at the edges of the tub. Neither of you exchanged words until he turned the tap off and made for the door.  
"Can you stay?" you asked in a small voice.  
His shoulders sank. "That was a big deal for you earlier," he began, wrapping his arms around your waist. "Are you sure?"  
The blanket of bubbles moved in soothing waves over your skin. The stiffness in your shoulders disappeared, and your legs felt a little less like jelly. Easing yourself backwards as Roger stroked your hair, one question popped into the front of your mind, and out of your mouth. "Did you actually enjoy that?"  
Roger's fingers stilled on your scalp.  
You cast your eye over to him. The top of his head, just visible above the rim of the tub, but that gave zero indication as to what he was thinking. You could never quite tell with Roger.  
He sighed. "Did you enjoy it?"  
"I'm asking you."  
"Your first time with someone new is never going to be perfect."  
His tone seared through you. So cold and matter of fact. Your heart sank. "You said you wanted it to be, though."  
"I wanted it to be perfect for you."  
Your teeth dug into your lip. You squeezed your eyes closed. You tried to focus on the circles that Roger drew on your scalp.  
"Can I tell you something?" Roger asked.  
"Suppose so."  
"I was just as nervous as you. I've never… you know… I'm really sorry I couldn't do more for you."  
"That's ok."  
"But are you feeling ok?"  
"I think so."  
"I hope we get better at this," Roger mused. Then, he broke into view, hanging his head over the edge of the tub wearing a comical pout. "D'you reckon we could practice that again? Definitely, think I could do better next time."  
Moments like that reminded you why you fell for him in the first place; the way he barely had to try, and yet, he still managed to make you grin from ear to ear. He could also draw out a more lively version of you. The best you, in your opinion. "I hope, for your sake, you get better at this," you giggled. "At least I've got an excuse, being the inexperienced young thing that I am. Don't know what your problem is."  
Roger drew his fingers over the surface of the water. "That bath looks really good," he said with a wink.  
You looked away from him as you hauled yourself up, feeling another pang of nervous excitement in your gut.  
"Can I join you?" Roger asked.  
The smile on your face grew larger the closer you got to him until your noses touched. "Only if you ask me nicely."  
Stealing a chaste kiss, he caught you off guard.  
"Can…"  
Another kiss.  
"I…"  
And another.  
"Join you."  
A longer one.  
"Please."  
Roger leaned back, looking utterly pleased with himself while your brain played catch up.  
"Well?"


End file.
